From Heaven Above
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Matt and Mello are revived from the dead to catch another Kira. Who could this new kira be and what are his intentions? This is an investigation like never before! Spoliers


Life to Death and Back Again

"Mel, when you were alive, did you ever think that heaven would be like this?" Matt was sitting on a perfect white, fluffy cloud, looking down on the Earth below him. "More specifically, did you even think you would make it to heaven instead of hell?"

Mello sighed, "You've already asked me before… And same as always I have the same answer. For the first question no... I always imagined heaven to be more fulfilling and exciting. This place is just bland; but I guess that's what happens after ten years. Everything is perfect; almost too perfect, kinda like Near. As for going to hell, that would have been my first guess. I suppose since we helped Near kill Kira somehow we got the privilege to go up instead of down." Mello was sitting beside him, looking down as well. Both of them were wearing clothes that were similar to their old clothes, but were made of soft materials and the only colors were a bright white, a pale silver and a bluish white. The only thing they didn't have contrary to people's beliefs was a pair of feathered wings or a golden halo floating above their heads.

"I wonder what happened to Raito... Do you think he was sent to the inner circle of hell?" Matt enquired.

"No, I doubt it... After all, L said that if someone was to use the Death Note, they couldn't go to heaven or hell... So he's probably in some kind of no-man's land being tortured for the rest of eternity."

"He certainly deserves it after all; he killed more than a thousand people..." Matt looked around them at the paradise known as heaven. He could see the golden gates that people entered through on the first and last journey of death, a line of people that just died waiting to be let through. "Mind you, a lot more people have been killed lately... Something is defiantly going on down there. Do you think there is another Kira?"

"Well..." Mello started, looking down still, "I'm guessing that's what's going on... This many people don't die over a week... If it was just one day we would have heard someone talking about a giant disaster that happened somewhere but all I've heard from anyone is that something's going on again that's killing off a whole bunch of people... Sounds too much like Kira if you ask me."

"Ya... He's even been killing the same type of people, all the major criminals of Japan and other ones that were broadcasted throughout the world."

"Obviously some of the people the new Kira has killed aren't totally evil because of the number of people that are coming to heaven... I wouldn't want to be down south right about now with the thousands of people going to hell from Kira killing them."

Matt and Mello were so intent at looking down at Earth that they didn't notice that a certain raven haired detective came up behind them.

"It's not that hard to miss all the newcomers is it?" L said with his sideways smile.

Mello and Matt looked over their shoulders at L "Oh, hey L... We were just talking about them." Mello looked back over at the gate, "Seems like there's another Kira on the loose."

"You would be right with that assumption; another Kira is releasing a new wave of inhumanity over the world with another Death Note." L sat down beside them with his knees near his face.

"It's seems kinda stupid... That so many people put their lives on the line to catch Raito first, and now a new Kira is out causing havoc." Matt sighed, and looked back down at the Earth that seemed to be twinkling evilly from below.

"This time though, we have a few advantages." L gave another small smile.

"What's that? Other than knowing that Kira is using another Note, what other advantages do we have? And what do you mean by us?" Mello and Matt were both looking at L with confusion.

"The other advantage is you two." They both just stared blankly at the older man. "You two were chosen to go back down to Earth to help the SPK catch this new Kira."

"What." Matt said bluntly. Mello's mouth just hung open in shock.

"You mean..." Mello said carefully, getting himself over the initial disbelief, "That we –Matt and I- were chosen to go back to Earth –like, as living, breathing humans- to help catch the new Kira?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant."

"When can we go?" Matt and Mello looked at him, pleading him with their eyes.

"Whenever you two are ready, you may go. Though, might I say, it is a bit strange how you want to actually go back to Earth instead of being in heaven. Most people can't wait to get here."

"You know... White never really was one of my favourite colors..." Mello sneered, thinking about Near "Can we go right now?"

"Of course."

All of a sudden, a bright white light shone all around the two boys while loud notes pounded in their ears. As it continued, Mello thought to himself, 'Wait... Does this mean I'll have to work with Near?? Why didn't the stupid monkey man tell me that?'

Just as Mello started to get really angry, the lights and sounds stopped, dropping them off on Earth.

(A/N: Hi!! Well, I thought of this idea, you see... and it became this story! I don't really know if people will like it because I'm trying my best to make it all Death Note like... And don't worry... You get to see lots of old characters! And don't forget, reviews are luv!


End file.
